


Feel my Love

by valentineboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today marks the beginning of forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel my Love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks; this is just a fluffy jeongcheol wedding!au drabble and a few incorrect grammar will be found here and there since this unbeta-ed and its currently 3:30 am :) please enjoy!!!

 

Today was the day everyone was waiting for,

Months of preparations, sleepless nights, nervous breakdowns, day’s filled with doubts and worries.

And it all ends today.

Seungcheol nervously scans himself in front of the mirror for the 3rd time today. He tried to brief himself that it would go well, everything would go well, everything would be perfect but still, he was nervous beyond words. He would faint if he could but he knew that everything should go smoothly, and that means, him trying to keep himself together.

“Jihoon, are you sure I look good in this suit?” He faces Jihoon and mutters once again as he runs his hand through his hair.

“I swear. If you ask me one more time I’d bail out on you. You’ve waited for this for this for such a long time. You’d do well. You can do this.” Jihoon nods his head as he fixes Seungcheol’s crooked tie. Smiling as he does. He can’t believe his best friend is getting married today.

Everyone knew how much Seungcheol waited for this day, but Jihoon knew it better than anyone else; how much courage it took for him to propose to the love of his life, many sleepless nights of contemplating on whether this was a good idea, phone calls of Seungcheol panicking at the other line because _“oh my god Jihoon he said yes I’m getting married to the love of my life Jihoon oh my god.”_

_-_

The day Seungcheol proposed to Jeonghan was still fresh in his mind. It was probably the most nerve-wracking thing he has ever done in his whole life. It was even more nerve-wracking than their first date.

It was a warm Sunday evening and both of them were in their bed. Lying around and playing around with each other after watching some cute videos of dogs (which was Seungcheol’s idea by the way).

“Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol softly runs his digits through Jeonghan’s soft locks.

“Mhm?”

“Would you like to own 20 dogs with me when we get married?”

“How would we take care of 20 dogs? But that’s not a bad idea; I mean 20 cute dogs running around the house- did you just say married?”

“I think I just did.” Seungcheol lets out a nervous chuckle and then shifts into a seating position; leaving Jeonghan shocked in the bed. He then smoothly pulls small velvet colored box from his pocket and takes a deep breath.

“Yoon Jeonghan. We’ve been together for almost 5 years now, and every day of those 5 years was filled with nothing but happiness. I want to be in your arms every day and not just as a boyfriend, but as a husband.

“Will you marry me?” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan nervously but sighs in content right after Jeonghan gasps and throws his arms around Seungcheol, giving him a tight hug.

“Of course, I will. I’ll say yes to you every day of my life Choi Seungcheol.”

“Mr. Choi Jeonghan?”

“I like the sound of that.”

-

And here he was.

Waiting at the end of the altar.

The wedding venue was beautiful. The place was decorated like a forest; just like how Jeonghan wanted. There were flowers everywhere and the place was decorated with fairy lights.

And of course, it was even more beautiful since there he was,

Yoon Jeonghan.

Walking at the end of the aisle. The love of his life walking towards him.

Seungcheol almost cried. But he decided that it was better if he saved his tears during the exchanging of vows.

 Jeonghan looked beautiful in that white suit; heck Jeonghan looked ethereal and it was enough for Seungcheol to see Jeonghan in that white suit just for him. It all happened too fast, Jeonghan was now beside him, a playful smile on his face, somebody was crying at the audience (and it was definitely Seungkwan.)

“Ready, soon to be Mr. Choi?”  Seungcheol smiles back at Jeonghan and interlocks their fingers together.

“I always am.” Jeonghan chuckles and squeezes Seungcheol’s hands. Seungcheol knew he was nervous; the both of them were.

“You look beautiful. You always do.”

The opening remarks start and Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he wanted to faint or kiss Jeonghan. But before he could choose they were finally asked to say their wedding vows to each other.

“Hello, Yoon Jeonghan. The light of my life, the fire of my loins. The one person I truly adore. Today is the day we’ve been waiting for. I have spent many days thinking about the perfect wedding vow, but right now all I could think of is how perfect the person in front of me is. I may be such an annoying dork sometimes but I promise to love you with everything I have and everything that I am. I promise to love you without condition; I promise to love you for who you are and not who I want you to be. In those 5 years that we were together I have done nothing but adore and love you each and every day, and now; I promise to adore and love you in this lifetime and all the other lifetime. I love you.” Seungcheol manages to finish before he actually tears up. He tries to calm himself as he holds onto Jeonghan’s hands tightly.

“My Choi Seungcheol, I have spent a lot of time looking for the perfect person that would love me for who I truly am and I also spent a lot of time thinking that I will never find that person; but here I am, standing face to face with him. I have always been that kind of person who liked to believe that everyone was destined for someone kind and loving but never actually found that someone, not until I found you. You were kind and loving; you were lovely, Seungcheol-ah. You made me realize that love is a truly magical thing and I thank you for that. As cliché as it may sound but you’re probably one of the only few good things that have happened to me in this ugly world. Thank you so much for being the light that guides me when things get dark. Always remember that my heart is your shelter and my arms are your home. I love you so much.” Jeonghan cries. He was so full of love and he only wanted to give it all to Seungcheol.

They exchange rings and a few laughter and tears were exchanged here and there.

And they were pronounced as husband and husband. They were each other’s now. Sealed and locked.

They softly gave each other a kiss that signifies their new beginning as Mr. Choi Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

 


End file.
